


Watching Out For You

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Reader is Donnas sister, Sad-ish, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You wanted to leave her, leave the pain of knowing that she forgot how important and fantastic she was.





	Watching Out For You

You fell to your knees in front of the Doctor. Tears fell freely from your eyes, your hands clutched on the floor in front of you. "Doctor!", you cried. The rain had completely drenched the two of you. His back was turned to you, shoulders slumped down in sadness. "Please... look out for Donna...", he murmured. You knew he felt guilty. For bringing Donna into this, for bringing you into this, for taking Donnas memories away. Donna and you hadn't gotten along before meeting the Doctor. She forgot all of that too. "I will!" You lowered your head as you heard the door to the TARDIS fall shut. The familiar sound of it vanishing hit your ears. Sobs wrecked through your body. You stayed for what seemed like hours there, crying, sobbing, begging, hoping and praying. You cursed loudly, throwing your head back to scream at the sky in pain.

Donnas scoff was there, right there in front of your face. "(YN), what the hell are you trying to do?" Her tone was cold with you, and broke your heart over and over again. You wanted to get along with her, you really did, but it has been hard since the Doctor took her memories. You bit your lip, turning away from her. Without another word you walked out of the room, fighting back tears. You wanted to leave her, leave the pain of knowing that she forgot how important and fantastic she was. It hurt you so much, and you knew it was selfish. 

You smiled at your sister. She was beautiful in her dress, nearly glowing with happiness. You sat in the far back of the church. She had invited you, simply because you were family. You were the last to leave too, not wanting to get in the way of her happy ever after. A sad smile was on your face as you stood beside your mother and grandfather. That smile froze when you heard something you didn't hear in a long time. You looked at your grandfather, eyes wide. Slowly your head turned, and your eyes found the mad man with the blue box easily. You couldn't move, and watched your mother and grandfather step closer to him. They were talking, and the Doctor seemed sad. He gave your grandfather something and nodded to you. You finally gathered the courage and walked up to the bride. Her eyes were confused as they locked onto yours. Tears formed in your eyes, you stopped right in front of her, smile wavering with the emotions invading your mind. "You are so beautiful, Donna", you whispered, voice cracking. "(YN)?" You grabbed her hands with yours. "You know I'm really glad you're my sister right?" Surprise was written all over her face, her lips quivering a little. You were shaking violently as you wrapped your arms around Donna, pulling her in for a hug. "Be good to him, okay?" She nodded slightly, tightening her grip on you. You heard the TARDIS disappear in the distance, but you didn't let go of your sister.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
